Denali Boarding School
by ellaaaa
Summary: Boarding school is a whole new world for Edward Mason. When Edward enters Denali Boarding School in California he is completely unprepared for the happenings that follow. All human. from the writer of do opposites attract?
1. a new beginning

**Boarding school is a whole new world for Edward Mason.**

**When Edward enters Denali Boarding School in California he is completely unprepared for the happenings that follow. Including a problem by the name of Isabella Swan.**

**All human. Bella OOC. Everyone else's character may vary a little as well.**

**Hope you enjoy **

Chapter one

"Mum I'll be fine. Don't worry, besides this was your idea anyway" I tried to calm Esme down. We were in our Mercedes driving to Denali Boarding School (DBS). In truth I was also trying to calm myself down.

My life has been very secluded for the past 17 years. My mum – Esme Cullen and father – Carlisle Cullen adopted me when my parents and their best friends died.

Carlisle is the most renown doctor in the world. He flies all over the place to do complicated surgery and solve unsolvable illnesses.

Esme on the other hand is an actress. She has been acting since she was 10 years old and still gets the leading parts in a lot of promising movies.

I have lived in Hollywood for my entire 17 years.

I had been to private schools and This year however, Esme decided I needed a taste of real life, a real school and reality. She decided on DBS because it had a few other famous people's kids in attendance and everyone else was rolling it in. basically I would fit in there without to many people gawping.

This brings me to where I am now.

Our driver pulled into a gate and started down the drive. I eagerly looked out the window. I couldn't see to much because there were trees framing the entire drive but I did manage to spot some kids kicking a ball on a field and a couple of modern looking buildings.

We finally made it up the drive and our driver parked next to a building that read 'office'. I eagerly got out of the car and looked around. I could see five different buildings, two swimming pools (well glimpses of two) a few tennis courts, some large grassed ovals and a lot of people staring.

I ducked my head and quickly followed Esme inside.

"Oh, and you must be Edward" the person behind the desk spoke. I nodded and smiled.

Esme and the secretary - whose name I now knew as Ms Cope – were in deep discussion about something or other, I tuned out, bored.

Soon Esme was pressing something into my hands. I saw it was a large envelope. I opened it and took out a schedule, keys, a map and an information pamphlet. I nodded and followed Esme out.

"Ok Edward, I'm going to leave, remember to buy your clothes at the mall and feel free to use however much you want, Carlisle and I want you to be happy" she smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I miss you already" she waved sadly and climbed back into the car. I waved after her.

"I miss you too" I whispered.

I took out the map and studied it trying to find first the dorms and then my room.

Ok, guys dorm is right next to the cafeteria and the gym 2.

I started walking in the general direction looking around and then consulting the map.

After 15 minutes I finally found gym 2 and in another 5 I was standing outside my new room trying to calm my racing heart.

I swung open the door and came face to face with two guys playing wii on a plasma screen. They looked up when I walked in and grinned.

One was huge and muscular, he looked like a serious weight lifter. He had brown, curly hair and looked menacing until he smiled.

The other was also tall although not as tall as the muscular one. My height I guessed. He had dirty blonde hair and astonishing blue eyes. He to was muscular but not in a very obvious way.

"Hey, Edward Mason right?" asked the larger one.

I nodded and smiled at them.

"I'm Emmett Brandon and this is Jasper Hale, welcome to the dorm man"

I grinned, they seemed nice enough.

"What you playing?" I asked.

"Wii sports man. All the way!" came Emmett's enthusiastic reply.

I couldn't help but laugh. Out of all the wii games you could pick. I glanced at Jasper who was shaking his head and grinning before turning off the TV.

"So Edward, where are your bags?" Jasper asked.

"Oh well I flew in from Hollywood and I decided it would be simpler to get clothes here" I shrugged.

"Sick! Hollywood, dude I've always wanted to go there" Emmett crowed. I burst out laughing at his response.

"You get used to him" Jasper whispered. I grinned. I liked these guys.

"Well in that case you don't have to unpack, would you like to come to lunch? We're meeting our friends at the cafeteria"

I shrugged "Sure thing"

I froze once we got into the cafeteria. It was huge, in all the movies I had seen about boarding school and all the books as well a cafeteria is full of huge wooded tables that everyone sits at and the staff serve horrible food. Well this cafeteria looks like the food court at a shopping mall.

There was every type of food shop imaginable. Form KFC to sushi to pizza. It was awesome.

Jasper and Emmett laughed at my expression before moving on.

We ended up sitting at a circular table with 5 other guys who were introduced as Mike, Tyler, Jacob, Eric and Alex. They seemed nice enough. We ordered pizza and sat around laughing and talking.

I found out that Emmett and Jasper were in their senior year here and that everyone on the table - except Emmett - was on the soccer team.

We were having a great time before we were interrupted by 5 girls. They all looked kind of fake, died blonde hair, to bright blue eyes, fake chests. I hated girls like this. I used to help out at mums movies as I wanted to be a director and all these girls used to come on to me. Some I would respond to, others – like these girls – I would just switch off for.

I repressed a shudder when one of them came and draped herself behind my chair and started playing with my hair.

"Hey big boy" she purred in what was meant to be a seductive voice. "What's your name?"

"Edward Mason" I said mechanically. I looked and found all the other guys grinning and rolling their eyes.

"Mines Tanya Denali, if there's anything I can do for you then just let me know" she whispered in her nasal voice before biting my ear lobe. Ew. Note to self, must disinfect ear.

She moved away and indicated to the 4 other girls "Lauren, Jessica, Kate and Miri"

I noticed Jessica was in Mikes lap and they were sucking face, Kate stroking Emmett's arms, while Miri and Lauren were staring at me. When Lauren realized I was looking at her she winked. I shuddered.

They all walked away swaying their hips and asses.

I must have looked shell shocked because Emmett burst out laughing, his laughter booming around the cafeteria.

"You have just met the school sluts and half the cheerleader team" he roared "Welcome to DBS"

All the other guys were chuckling too. I smiled and went back to eating pizza just a little creeped out.

"What you laughing at brother" a high pitched voice said before hopping into Emmett's lap.

He grinned and started retelling our story. I was staring at the girl. She was tiny, 4'10 I was guessing. She had black hair in a pixie cut and sticking out in all directions, a pale complexion and hazel eyes. Her body was nice and she was as unfake as you can get.

She caught me looking and smiled.

"Hey, you must be Edward Mason, the whole schools been buzzing about your arrival, you're the only new person to start in year 11, which is my year by the way. I'm Alice Brandon, Emmett's my big brother" she had a lovely voice, like music. She wasn't my type but she was very pretty and very much like a pixie. I grinned before my face went shocked again. Emmett was her brother. They looked nothing alike…except for the eyes, but the height, wow.

Everyone started laughing again. Including me.

Suddenly a blonde appeared behind Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, I wondered where you were" I held in a gasp. She was a beauty, you could tell she was related to Jasper.

She was tall, had bright blue eyes, long blonde hair reaching to her lower back and a figure that would make any model jealous. I realized my mouth was open so I closed it hurriedly.

She realized I was staring and snapped "Hey new boy, get your eyes back into your head and quit staring at me. You'll never get to touch this" she indicated to her body.

I blushed and stuttered sorry. Everyone was laughing again. Why do they laugh so much, well I'm glad I provide amusement for them.

The blonde smiled suddenly and apologized.

"Sorry I snapped but it irritates me, I should be snapping at Mike, he's known me for 3 years and he still drools. My names Rosalie Hale, Jaspers twin but please call me Rose. Are you Edward Mason?"

I started laughing and nodded yes.

Mike was looking as though he wanted to punch something.

"Guys, since when did you ditch me for your brothers, nice to know I'm loved. So what are you all laughing at now" a voice chimed laughing.

I started at the voice, it was beautiful, sexy, mellow, kind and strong. I turned to see who it belonged to and caught the eye of the most beautiful person I have seen.

She was average height, had brown hair curling to her halfway down her back, large brown eyes, fringed with long lashed, a full pouty mouth and curves in all the right places.

As she walked towards us her hips swayed but it was obvious she wasn't trying to walk like that, it was just in the way she moved.

She saw me and smiled, my heart went into overdrive.

"Oh, I should've known you weren't here for your brothers" the brunette said laughing. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard.

"H-hi" I stuttered. She glanced at me giving me a once over and smiled again.

"Hi yourself" she said before turning towards Alice and Rose.

"So thanks for the warning guys, I went to get dessert and I come back to find that Tanya and her sluts have our table and you're nowhere in sight. She was glaring but she was also fighting a smile.

"I'm sorry Bella but we had to say hi to our newest member of yr 11" Alice trilled.

Light lit up in Bella's eyes and she turned towards me again "Your Edward Mason?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, struck dumb.

Her eyes twinkled and then she glared at Alice and Rose who were trying to contain their laughter. I glanced backwards and forwards between Alice and Bella. Bella seemed to be pleading with her eyes while Alice just smiled evilly. Alice seemed to win because Bella through her hands in the air.

"Alice, Rose, before I do this I just want to mention that next time I will pay you back" she whispered fiercely.

Alice laughed and Rose smiled. "Bella as much as I love you, you really suck at the game so excuse me if I don't feel scared" Alice laughed.

All the guys were looking confused and questioning.

I felt a type of protectiveness towards this Bella, why were they making her do something she didn't want too.

I felt a sudden warmth in my lap and I started shocked to see Bella sitting on me. Surprisingly I didn't mind. She whispered in my ear "I apologize in advance"

I looked at her curiously but she just shook her head.

Then she pressed her lips to mine. I was shocked but I responded with enthusiasm, and opened my lips to her tongue.

After 5 minutes she pulled away, got up, glared at Alice and Rose and walked away. I stared after her surprised, shocked and completely mesmerized in the way her hips moved.

Alice stared laughing as did Rose. The guys were staring at me in awe. I felt bewildered. An angel had just kissed me, I had kissed her back and then she had just left.

Alice and Rose excused themselves – still laughing – and hurried after her.

"Mate, you realize you just kissed Bella Swan" I nodded

"You realize that she has never kissed someone before and that she is the hottest girl on campus – Rose is to bitchy, no offence Jazz – and she has rejected everyone that has asked her out"

I raised my eyebrows. Huh? So I was the first guy she had kissed, I liked the sound of that.

I looked at Mike who was doing the speaking and his face was twisted with shock, jealousy and a hint of anger.

I laughed "Well sorry I guess but she kissed me, no reason to be jealous Mike"

I got up "Jazz, Emmett I'm going back to our dorm, I'll meet you there?"

They nodded smirking.

I got to the dorm and took a look around. I hadn't noticed much the first time except for the couch and the plasma TV.

Now I looked around with interest. There was a small kitchen to one side of the room with a fridge, microwave, oven and kettle. There was a bench top and stools as well.

As well as the couch there were comfy chairs and a shaggy brown carpet on the wooden floor. A couple of shelves were around the room and one contained an awesome stereo. There was surround sound and a wireless internet connector.

Leading out of the room were three doors. I opened one to find a bedroom with Emmett's stuff scattered everywhere. I opened the second to find an identical bedroom with Jaspers stuff. I opened the third room and walked in.

The walls were an off white and a dark blue shaggy carpet covered the floor, there was a queen sized bed covered in a dark blue cover and a wooden desk in a corner. One wall was basically made of glass and a pair of glass doors lead out to a balcony that I shared with Jazz and Emmett. There were three doors leading out of the room, one was the door I came in by. I opened one of the others to find a walk in closet, empty of course. I opened the other to find a bathroom. It contained a shower/bath, sink, mirror and toilet. Not huge but more than big enough.

I smiled. Life seemed pretty good.

I had awesome roommates, the most amazing girl had kissed me and I had an awesome dorm.

"Eddie-boy?" a voice called. I glowered.

"Yes Emmie?" I called back

I heard Jasper snort and Emmett growl.

I came out of my room and grinned.

"So would you mind telling me exactly what went on there between my cousin and you?" Emmett questioned.

"Y-y-your cousin?" I stammered.

He nodded smugly.

"My cousin and Jaspers best friend" he smirked.

I looked at Jasper who smiled and shook his head slightly. I got what he was saying. Emmett was only joking about being mad.

I sighed.

"Em I really don't know what happened. All I know was I really, really liked it"

Jazz and Em smirked. "We could tell" Em joked.

I laughed with them.

"Well, I'll ask Bella if you want" Jasper offered. I nodded thankfully at him. I kept replaying the kiss in my head. I was going to go insane soon.

Suddenly Emmett burst out laughing. Jazz and I looked and him, was he going crazy?

"D-d-did you see Newton's face?" Emmett gasped between chuckles.

Jazz stared laughing as well. I looked at them in confusion.

When Jasper saw I didn't get it he explained.

"Edward, Mike Newton has been trying to get Bella to go out with him since he first came here. He is very full of himself and when she continually rejected him he got annoyed, but when he saw that she rejected everyone, he got it into his head that she really wanted him but didn't want to make it obvious which is why she kept on rejecting him – jerk – anyway when Newton saw Bella kissing you he got so jealous" Jasper started laughing again.

I joined in, Emmett had never stopped.

"Well tomorrow will be interesting to say at least" Jasper gasped. "Well I'm off to see Bella, Alice and Rose, they have their dorm just down the hallway"

"But isn't this the guys dorm?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but there was no rooms in the girls and a few rooms in the boys so they got moved"

"Right" I said.

"I'm in" Emmett cried.

"Well can I come to?" I asked

"Yeah, come on Eddie-boy" Em crowed.

I glared at him.

"Well lets go then. I have to talk to Bella, Em will be going for Rose" Jasper smirked at him and Emmett surprisingly blushed.

"So Edward if you mention that you need to buy all your clothes to Alice then she will have them all for you by this evening" Jasper rolled his eyes as Emmett chuckled.

"Well lets go, anything to get out of shopping" I smiled. I would never admit it but I was really nervous about seeing Bella again.


	2. i don't want a boyfriend

**Hey guys, I apologize in advance for any misspelled words or names. I really suck at spelling….ask anyone and if it wasn't for spell check then around 50% of the words would be spelt wrong. So sorry.**

Chapter two

BPOV

I threw myself onto the bed and groaned. I hated Alice and Rose, my two 'supposed' best friends.

No I really loved them but that was really mean. What can he think of me now.

Just then the two devils helpers burst into my room laughing.

I glared at them before cracking a slight smile. It was almost worth it to see Newton's face…almost.

"Bella-" Alice gasped "I didn't think you actually had it in you"

"Yeah Bells, how did you like your first kiss?"

"Guys that was not my first kiss" I yelled and threw a pillow at each of them.

"Bella I'm not counting the one you had with Sam, because you didn't respond to it"

I sighed.

"Whatever Rose"

She laughed at me.

Just then a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" we all chorused.

"Jazz and Em" came the reply, you could hear Emmett laughing.

"Hey Rose, your admirer awaits" I whispered winking. Rose blushed and threw the pillow back. I just giggled and went up to open the door.

"Hey g – " I started and then stopped because behind Jazz and Em was Edward. I felt my cheeks heating up. I used to blush all the time before I met Alice in year 7. She boosted my confidence to what it is now and I am pleased to say I hardly ever blush anymore. Typical, one guy comes along and now I'm blushing again. Damn him.

Still Edward wasn't your normal guy. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen walk this earth.

He had bright, glowing green eyes, pale skin, some awesome muscles that you could see through his t-shirt, messy bronze hair and the most amazing smile. I went breathless when he smiled at me…which he just did.

"Oh, ummm hi Edward" I looked down at my feet. I heard Emmett laughing at me and I glared at him from under my eyelashes. This made him laugh more. So I punched him in the arm.

"OUCH BELLA" he yelled as I smirked. His grin came back as he started to rub his arm.

"When I taught you self defense I didn't intend you to use it on me!" Emmett pouted like a five year old. I could see he was ecstatic underneath though. I used to be the weakest girl you could find, couldn't play sports, couldn't through a punch, couldn't do anything.

The Brandon & Hale kids have saved my life and made me who I am today. Alice got me into fashion, dancing and boosted my self esteem and confidence, while Emmett taught me sports and fitness. I could overtake him in a run now and I was almost as good as him in football. Jazz had taught me soccer and how to play guitar and sing and Rose, well Rose taught me how to stand up for myself and be a bitch.

I owed them so much, they were my family.

"Bella, Belllllllllaaaaaa" a voice called, I snapped out of my daydream.

"Oh right, hey Jazz" I pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Ok Bella, you have some explaining to do" I just shook my head dumbly.

I vaguely realized that Alice and Rose were on either side of me in the doorway.

"Jasper, Bella can't tell you it was part of the –" Rose nudged Alice's side.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can't tell you Jazz, I am so sorry but these two 'supposed' friends have made me swear not to say, only they can reveal the information" I glared at them while I spoke.

Alice and Rose put on their innocent faces.

"Anyway you guys going to stand in hallway or o you want to come in?"

"We'll come in" Emmett almost yelled.

I stood back and they all trooped in. I averted my eyes to the floor so I wouldn't have to look at Edward.

I sighed. This was going to one crazy year.

We all sat down on the couches, Rose next to Emmett, Alice next to Jasper, Edward on the chair and me on the floor.

Rose and Em started their own conversation about the next football game – Rose was a cheerleader. Jasper was pleading with Alice to tell him about why I had kissed Edward and Alice was shaking her head and grinning, now and again Jazz's eyes would look at me pleadingly and I just shook my head and grimaced.

_Flashback_

_Sitting on the couches watching Austen Powers. Once the movie was finished Alice sat up._

"_TRUTH AND DARE PEOPLE" I groaned. It was a back to school tradition that we would play truth and dare two nights before school started. _

_I always sucked at this game, we didn't play with truths because we knew all there was to know about each other and I sucked at thinking up dares._

"_BELLA!!" and over excited pixie yelled._

"_TRUTH OR DARE!?" I laughed knowing I could only pick dare._

"_Dare Alice"_

"_Ok, Rose out here with me for a sec please"_

_I waited five minutes for them to come back and when they did their grins were pure evil. I gulped This couldn't be good._

"_Ok Bella, you know how we're getting a new guy in year 11 this year?" I nodded._

"_Well…when you first meet him you have to kiss him for five minutes. I mean really kiss him" _

"_Alice, Rose NO WAY!!" _

"_Yes way Bella, remember our rule, you can't back out on a dare" Alice grinned at me, her eyes sparkling._

"_FINE" I'd tell him it's a dare in advance then._

"_Bella?" _

"_Yes Alice?" I sighed_

"_You cant tell him or anybody else it was dare, only we can do that._

_End Flashback_

Stupid truth and dare games.

I didn't know Edward would be so good looking, or rooming with Jazz and Em. He seemed really nice and Alice and I had been watching him handle Tanya and her sluts, by the look of disgust on his face he wasn't a player.

Now I had done the stupid dare and probably spoiled all chances of ever being with him.

Wait, being with him? I didn't want to be with anyone. I turned everyone down because I loved being single and I had never wanted to be with anyone. Besides all the guys in the school – well most of the guys in the school – just wanted a girl to get into bed. I knew if I accepted one of them I would end up in a bed as well. I wasn't ready for that yet.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt two eyes burning into the back of my head.

I glanced up and was trapped in green eyes. Wow my favourite colour was green.

We were just staring at each other and I kept replaying the kiss in my head, over and over. I don't know what came over me but I wanted to kiss him again.

Before I knew what was happening I had gotten up and sat in his lap again.

His lips crashed to mine and it was the most amazing experience ever.

One arm wrapped around my waist the other behind my neck pulling me closer.

My hands were in his hair and I was running my fingers through it, making it even messier then normal.

I felt so right in his arms.

I never wanted to stop.

Someone coughed loudly behind us and is started and fell to the floor.

I glared towards the sound before I realized I wasn't alone in this room. Shit. I can't blame this on a dare.

Alice and Rose were looking at me curiously, Alice with a knowing grin.

Emmett looked amused and Jasper looked…shocked.

Shit, what is this guy doing to me?

I didn't want this. I wanted to be myself without a boyfriend. I sighed and looked over at Edward who was running his fingers through his hair, looking at me with a small smile. He was gorgeous alright but I didn't want a boyfriend.

The best way to handle this would be to ignore him, make sure he knew it meant nothing – even if it might have to me.

Plan of strategy, make polite conversation only

Avoid eye contact at ALL costs

If possible, leave when he is here

Good plan.

"Guys, I just remembered, I've got to go, I'm meeting Quil and Embry for coffee, they're bringing someone else, a kid that's new to their school. He's called Jacob I think. Well see you later"

I grabbed my purse and ran form the room

Once I was in the elevators I called Embry.

"Hey Embry, you know how I was meeting you tomorrow at The Coffee Place, would you mind moving it up to right now?"

"Sure Bella, Jacob can't come right now though but Quil and I will meet you there in 10"

"Thanks Em, you're a lifesaver"

"I know Bella, I know"

I rolled my eyes as I hung up.

10 minutes later I was waiting for Quil and Embry's arrival

"Hey bells"

"EMBRY, QUIL, I haven't seen you in ages" I laughed.

"Bella you saw us a week ago" Embry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah exactly, ages" I stuck my tongue out.

Embry and Quil both lived in La Push, I lived in Forks. We had been friends forever. Seriously. When I was two I used to spend all my time on the reservation beach and so did Quil and Embry, they were about 8 months younger than me but I didn't care.

3 hours later and I was on my way back to my dorm.

I stepped out of the elevator and ran into none other than Tanya Denali. The headmistresses daughter. I internally groaned. Tanya had had it in for me scince I took over her roll of 'queen of the school'

It doesn't mean anything to me, I am who I am. It meant everything to her.

"hello _Isa_bella" she screeched in her nasal voice.

"Hey Tanya" I sighed.

"I just came to tell you that Edward Masen is mine" she sneered.

I felt a flame of rage, how dare she say that Edward was hers. Wait Bella, you don't care remember.

"Whatever Tanya, if he goes for fake blondes with fake tits then deserves you" I started to walk away.

"You'll regret saying that _Isa_bella" she yelled.

Stupid full name.

"Do your worst Tanya" I sneered. Stupid bitch.

"Guys I'm sick of Tanya and school hasn't started yet. We need a plan so she'll leave me alone" I groaned, sinking into a chair with my eyes closed.

"Ok we'll think of something later but right now you have some explaining to do Bella Swan" I could hear the annoyance in Alice's voice. An annoyed pixie wasn't good.

"Well…ummm….Oh Alice, I have no idea what came over me, all I know is I was looking into his eyes and replaying the kiss in my head and I wanted to kiss him again and the next thing I knew I was on his lap kissing him and I never wanted to stop"

Alice looked shocked, then a grin spread over her face.

"OH MY GOD BELLA, YOU LIKE HIM!" she screamed.

I looked shocked.

"NO Alice, I can't like him"

"My Bella is finally growing up"

I glared at her. She shrugged.

"Where's Rose Alice?" I asked suddenly, I couldn't see her anywhere.

Alice rolled her eyes "She disappeared with Emmett about half an hour after you left."

"AHHHH" I screamed "Talk about finally"

"I know right, but stop trying to change the subject"

I groaned "Alice"

"Yes?"

"Why are you pestering me?"

"Because that's what best friends do"

"GAH"

"Stop being such a drama queen" I rolled my eyes at her, she stuck her tongue out in return.

"By the way, we have to go shopping for Edward. He went and got enough clothes to last until Saturday nut then we need to go shopping for him"

"Ok Alice" I gave her a resigned look. I liked shopping but shopping with Alice was a little too much for me.

"So what are we going to do about Tanya?" I asked.

"We'll plan this week and get stuff on Saturday"

"AWSOME, this year will be fun, I can feel it"

"You bet, once yo get that boy of yours…"

"Alice, I don't want Edward. I don't want a boyfriend. Besides the kiss was only a dare"

"No Bella, the first kiss was a dare, the second was all your doing"

"But Alice…"

"No buts Bellsy" she glared, I sighed.

"Fine, I'm planning to ignore him though, you know and make sure I get it across that it was just a kiss"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You can try Bella, but I predict that you wont be able to do that for long, you'll either fall for him harder than you have already, or you'll make him hate you"

"Alice-"

"No, no Aliceing me. You know when I get a gut feeling you don't bet against me"

"I never thought this day will come, but I am. Edward and I will be acquaintances, that's all"

Alice rolled her eyes "Bella, I'm warning you, this could end badly"

"Whatever, I had dinner with Quil and Embry so I'm off to bed"

"Don't forget to leave your uniform out for me" Alice's eyes twinkled.

I groaned "Alice I will never forgive you"

"You will"

Stupid truth and dare.

**What did you think?**

**Should I keep going? Should I stop? Is it boring?**

**And does anyone know any pranks to play. I was thinking aren't trap style (anyone seen that?) if you have a good prank…or a lame one for Tanya give me a yell**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

**Criticism welcome. **


	3. i wanted

Bloody pixie.

"ALICE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY UNIFORM?"

"Calm down Bella, there's no need to shout and I just adjusted it, geez" Alice rolled her eyes.

"I hate truth and dare" I muttered under my breath. Alice heard, all hearing, all seeing, all knowing pixie. She rolled her eyes and grinned at me.

"Do I have to wear it?" I was begging now.

"Yes Bella, it's not that bad, and it's a lot better than how it was before" Alice shuddered.

I had gotten a new uniform this year, we all had. Everyone had to get a new uniform at the start of the year - tradition, rules whatever you want to call it.

Well I had come back from Forks later than normal and all the normal sizes were sold out, the only size left went halfway down my leg. I didn't mind too much to tell the truth. Alice on the other hand…

One of my dares for truth and dare a few ago was to let Alice do what she will to my uniform.

I knew I would regret it and I defiantly did now.

The skirt was mid-thigh and high-waisted with the white, short sleeved top slightly tighter than normal. Alice had ripped the first three buttons off so I would expose a hint of cleavage. **(think head girl from St Trinians – but to suit Bella)**

It wasn't exactly sluttish but I wasn't happy.

Under the skirt we wore black stockings and black shoes. My original shoes had been taken away from me and replaced with cute black flats with a bow.

It didn't look bad but I still wished the dare had never happened.

As you might have been able to tell our school was very lax about the uniform.

This was mostly due to Tanya who had convinced her mother that we should be able to alter the uniform to suit our personal style.

Of course with Tanya and her followers that meant skirts that just grazed the bottom of their asses, tops that looked and acted like a second skin and high, black, strappy heels.

Blah.

I got dressed, did my hair and makeup and walked out with Rose and Alice on either side.

I was worried about the Edward situation. This morning I had woken hot and sweaty and twisted in my sheets. Did I mention I had been dreaming of an amazing kiss…or two, with a certain green eyed someone.

I hoped I wasn't in his classes.

Or maybe I hoped I was…

EPOV

As I sat down in my homeroom class after introducing myself to the teacher I reflected on the dream last night. I had woken with a tent made out of my sheets in the – erm – lower region of my body.

I spent the night dreaming about Bella, her eyes, the way she kissed, the way she moved and some other things that I had yet to see outside my fantasies. I sighed.

I really hoped she would be in some of my classes.

I was so confused about where I stood with her.

I looked up in time to see Alice prancing in. She looked over at me and grinned before sitting down in the spare seat next to me.

"Hey Alice" I chuckled at her bounciness. Seems she was a morning person.

"Hey Edward, so what's happening with you and Bella?"

I frowned, after kissing me for the second time yesterday Bella had disappeared. I didn't have her number and I didn't know when she would be back.

All I knew is that I liked Bella Swan. A lot.

I heard many stories from Em and Jazz last night and put together with what I already knew about Bella I couldn't take my mind off her.

"I don't know Alice" I sighed "Have she said anything to you?"

Alice grimaced. Not a good sign.

"Well Edward don't take this the wrong way…but she says it was nothing and she is going to treat you like nothing happened – which means she'll probably ignore you"

I hung my head. Shit, this was not good.

"Edward?" Alice spoke quietly.

"Edward, I know she likes you, she doesn't know it yet though. Listen, Bella's scared, she's never felt like this before and she loves being single, she's also scared that she'll turn into Tanya and get treated like a piece of ass. Edward don't give up on her yet"

I nodded not quite believing her. Surely if Bella liked me she wouldn't aim to ignore me.

"Oh my god Edward" Alice suddenly squealed. I think I lost my hearing in my right ear.

"What Alice?"

"Well, just a warning, but I'm going to be honest and don't let it inflate that ego of yours ok?"

I just nodded, I didn't have a to big ego. Sure I had done a bit of shit with girls but I was still a virgin for gods sakes.

"You're gorgeous" Alice continued, I looked up and raised an eyebrow. Alice rolled her eyes and kept talking. "Your gorgeous, though not my type – anyway, a word of advice, do not try to make Bella jealous. She won't go for it and will probably hate you. What you can do is keep making moves on her. She'll act like she won't like it, she'll probably push you off but keep in trying and do nice things for her, carry her books, open doors, you know what I mean"

I nodded slowly. Would this work?

"Alice, if this goes wrong and she ends up hating me, you will not live a very long life" I threatened.

She just nodded eagerly.

I smiled and the bell rang to tell us form time was over and to get to first period.

"Edward, take this" I heard Alice yell from behind me as I walked away.

I looked adown at the paper in my hand then up at her with confusion.

"Alice, why have you given me a copy of my schedule?" her eyes widened and she grinned.

"You'll see" and with that she took off. I shook my head confused and continued to make my way to first period bio.

I was smart so I was in all advanced classes.

I arrived just on time – before the bell and after all the seats were taken. I glanced round to try and find a spare one. I finally spotted it and settled down before turning to say hi to my partner.

I gasped. It was Bella. She was looking at me like a struggle was going on behind her pretty face.

I glanced at her body and felt my pant tighten slightly.

Her skirt was high waisted and thigh-high, her top was fairly tight around her bust and fitted the rest of the way down, I could see a hint of cleavage escaping. Oh my god, who could have thought a school uniform could look so sexy?

"H-h-hey Bella" I managed to choke out.  
"For a second she looked confused at my stuttering then looked down at herself and realization spread over her face. She rolled her eyes and mouthed "Alice and Rose" i nodded in understanding.

The teacher started speaking and Bella started to listen and take notes. I found I couldn't concentrate when she was sitting so close beside me.

"Mr Mason?" I snapped out of my daze quickly to see the teacher and the rest of the class – including Bella looking at me questionably.

"Can you answer the question please?"  
"U-u-uuhhhhh" shit, how you answer a question to something you weren't paying attention too?

Suddenly the intercom crackled "Mr Banner could you please come to reception. Mr Banner?"

I heard the teacher sigh.  
"Ok people, you can watch a video for the rest of the double, while I go and see why I am wanted"

He popped in a DVD to the DVD player and waked out, turning off the lights.

As soon as the lights went off I felt a crackle of electricity that seemed to link Bella to me. I was itching to touch her, press my lips against hers, I clenched my hands to my side and glanced at her from under my lids.

Her hands were clenched as mine were. Did she feel it too?

BPOV

What was this feeling? As soon as Mr Banner had been called out and flipped the lights I had felt it. A warm tingly feeling that coursed through my whole body. I felt on fire, in an amazing way.

I wanted to kiss him again. I couldn't help but think back to my dream last night.

Yummy.

He looked gorgeous in his school uniform. He was one of – now three – guys I knew who could pull it off. Jazz and Em where the other two.

I couldn't deny it. I wanted him. However I knew the consequences of what would happen if I gave in to my self.

Come on Bella remember your strategy? Don't look him in the eyes and polite conversation only.  
Everyone else was talking so it seemed weird to watch the movie.

"So what's your schedule look like?" I asked, faking interest while faking that I was faking interest.

"Uh, here" he seemed confused about how I was acting. Maybe I would to if I had a hot guy make out with me then act like nothing had happened.  
I glanced at his schedule and bit my lip.  
Damn, this was going to make ignoring him impossible.

Did I really want to ignore him?

EPOV

I handed her my schedule. I though Alice said she would ignore me, maybe she had changed her mind.

I heard her gasp and looked up to see her biting her bottom lip. I internally groaned. No Bella, you're making it very hard to resist you right now.

"What the hell? You have exactly the same schedule as me!"  
"Oh" what the hell am I supposed to say to that.

Internally I was jumping. I got to spend all day with this goddess.

"RING" last bell ended and I raised my head from the desk that I was sharing with Bella.

Today had been hell. I was so confused. Bella had been hot and cold all day. After Bio she had led us to our next class where she sat as far as possible from me.  
I was bewildered to say the least. I couldn't help but be feeling extra aware towards her.  
I had a tent in my pants by watching her walk, seeing her bite her pen, I felt like a little boy. It was so embarrassing. I was sick of it.

I followed Bella out of the classroom and we walked in silence towards the dorms.  
Once we arrived I grabbed her by the hand and swung her into my room.

"What the fu-" she started to protest as her books landed everywhere. I had thrown mine on the floor and slammed the door closed, pinning her against it. I pressed my body against hers, glorifying at finally being able to touch her.

Her breathes were coming short but she didn't try to struggle against me. She closed her eyes as my hands landed on her hips. I slowly leaned forward and captured my lips with hers, gently at first, jus to see if she would respond. I was ecstatic when she did and applied more pressure and passion to the kiss.

I was in heaven. I slipped my tongue out to taste her and licked her lower lip. I was immedently granted access. Her hands had snaked their way into my hair and tugged at it gently as my tongue massaged hers.

My hands stared moving up and down her sides to the curve of her breasts to the curve of her ass.  
Soon we broke away, gasping for breath. I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled. She looked shocked and suddenly pushed me away. I stumbled backwards as she scooped up her books and unlocked the door that she had been previously pressed against.

"Bella wait" I extended my arm out to her. Without a backwards glance she left me, standing by the door surrounded by my own books and my tent a lot more prominent than before.


End file.
